The present invention relates to a pump.
Air pumps are known for the purpose of generating high-pressure flow in liquids and gases by pneumatically generated reciprocal movements of a piston. Such pumps generally require large numbers of components, and are difficult and expensive to service and maintain.
According to the present invention there is provided a pump comprising a reciprocating piston moved in a piston chamber by pneumatic pressure, the pneumatic pressure being directed through suitable channels by one or more valves, at least one of the valves and/or channels being located in a removable portion of the pump.
The or each valve and the or each channel is preferably located in a single block which may be moulded from plastics materials to define the channels and/or locations for valves in the moulded body. The block may be attached to the body of the pump by one or more removable attachment members which can, for instance, comprise rods which extend into semi-circular indentations provided on the block and body of the pump respectively, and which are aligned in use so as to define a generally circular channel for receiving the rod. Axial passage of the rod through the channels prevents, in certain embodiments, separation and/or movement out of alignment of the semi-circular indentations on the block and the body respectively. The rods can easily be removed by pulling them axially from the channels, and the block can simply be removed by hand from the body.
The invention also provides a connector portion for attachment of a mating connector portion to a body, the connector portion being captive on the body but being rotatable thereon to enable connection of the two portions without torque being applied to the body. The body is typically of plastics material, and the connector portion can be captive thereon by means of a flange.
The connector portion of the invention can typically be a socket or similar such female connector portion for connection to a mating male member. The connector portion and mating connector portions generally have screw threads to enable interconnection of the two portions.
The connector portion of the invention can typically be sealed to the housing by means of O-rings or similar such pressure seals.